


I Got Sun in the Morning

by TheSonsofDurin



Series: Skyfall [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Sort Of, pre- Agent Carter, pre-PotC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: Theodore is in love with Andrew.





	I Got Sun in the Morning

Theodore Groves is in love with his best friend. He has been for years. Andrew, however, has never shown interest in anything romantic, let alone Theodore, and so he’s never said anything. He’s certainly wanted to, and he’s come up with a million different ways to do it.

Theodore remembers the day they met- they were put in the same class. Theodore had instantly noticed the boy with the auburn hair, very different from his brown-or-blond-haired peers (Theodore himself has very dark hair). He’d never seen anyone with auburn hair before, growing up rather sheltered on his father’s property. None of the help- nor any of his parents’ associates- had hair other than brown or blond or black.

And then Andrew- he’d learned the auburn-haired boy’s name as soon as possible, of course- had looked right at him and smiled shyly. It had made him instantly more curious. He’d smiled back and hoped they’d be able to talk.

And talk they had. After class, after school, every moment they had. They’d become fast friends, and a force to be reckoned with. Oh, the trouble they’d gotten into! And still do, really, though punishments are far worse now that they’re sixteen rather than twelve.

Theodore loves it when Andrew calls him Teddy. It’s not often he does, and he cherishes every one of them. ‘Teddy’ is much more personal than ‘Theodore’, and ‘Theo’ is simply… well, everyone calls him that, from classmates to family to friends. It isn’t anything special. The only person that calls him Teddy is Andrew, and so very rarely it happens.

So yes, Theodore Groves is in love with his best friend. He has been, he’s certain, since they met. Though Andrew has never been a romantic person, Theodore has never been daunted to love the other. Daunted to tell him, yes; never to love him. Though they may never be lovers, Theodore will always be devoted. He has no problems only being Andrew’s friend if it means that Andrew is happy.

* * *

 As he pulls himself from his thoughts, Theodore smiles at Andrew. “When was the last time we made a ruckus around ol’ Pete’s place?” He asks.

Andrew frowns. “I’ve no idea. A few weeks, for sure. Why, have you got an idea?”

“Of course I have! Only the best yet, too.” Theodore grins. “Why, Pete’s got a storm coming, and he deserves every moment of it. Now, listen close: we must do this perfectly, or else we’ll be caught for certain and thrown from service in the Navy, which we don’t want.”

Andrew laughs. “Oh, Teddy,” he says. “You’re the most daring person I’ve ever met, you know. We’re supposed to be gentlemen now, upholding the law as Navy men- not challenging it by getting ourselves in boyish feuds with our old classmates! But, I’ll listen. Your plans do tend to work out. And besides- I could never say no to you.”


End file.
